


Aliit

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, and now that he does, he had no idea what it could be like to care so much, he wouldn't want it any other way, nova was always a loner, until he met ruckus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Ruckus gets hurt, Nova is there to help him through it.





	Aliit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> Prompt from tumblr: "“I got you. it’s gonna be okay, you’re going to be okay”  
> Nova belongs to Jesse  
> Mando'a - Aliit - family/clan

Nova slid on the ground, coming to a stop next to Ruckus. He narrowly avoided hitting the pieces of droid strewn all around him, having sniped them all from his nest after they ambushed, and shot Ruckus. Nova had never been so scared in his life, never so grateful for his excellent aim.

He reached his hands out almost afraid to touch, until Ruckus opened his eyes. Nova then gently placed one hand on Ruckus’ cheek, and the other on his neck, afraid to even look at the blaster hole in his side. “Hey, are you with me?”

Ruckus coughed, and winced, but had a weak smile for Nova, “Yeah, I’m here. It hurts, though.” 

“Don’t worry about a thing, I got you. It’s gonna be okay, you’re going to be okay.” Nova tried to keep his tone light, but even he could hear the tightness, the worry, while trying to reassure Ruckus.

Nova sent an emergency comm to Mischief and Rabble, to try and get them here as fast as he could. Luckily they were all still on the same planet, they had split into two pairs to get the op done faster. 

He took off enough of Ruckus’ armor to get access, so he could put pressure on the wound. He was afraid to do anything else, not having enough medical training for this. Mischief would be here soon. He’d know what to do. 

Ruckus was panting by the time Nova was done. There was nothing else he could do except wait until Mischief and Rabble got there. 

Nova managed to maneuver Ruckus’ head into his lap, wanting to make him as comfortable as possible. He took Ruckus’ hand in his, and ran his other hand through his short hair. 

“Talk to me, please.” Ruckus gasped, gripping Nova’s hand tight through a wave of pain, “Need- need a distraction.”

“Okay.” Nova smiled weakly down at him, and proceeded to talk to Ruckus about the stars. They had talked about the stars so often, Ruckus had heard most of this before, but he still looked rapt, listening to every word. 

Nova looked up at the sound of running, blaster in his hand before he even realized, only to be confronted with Mischief and Rabble running to their position.

He sighed in relief, “You see that? You’re family is here. Everything will be fine.”

Ruckus’ eyes were closed, but he was still coherent enough to clearly be heard, “My family was already here.” Squeezing Nova’s hand again. Nova felt a tear fall, and honestly couldn’t find it in himself to be embarrassed or ashamed. 

By that time Mischief was kneeling next to them, Rabble keeping better watch than Nova could on his own.  After a quick look, Mischief relaxed minutely, and nodded at Nova, indicating it was going to be okay. Non lethal, just extremely painful.

Mischief carefully lifted Ruckus to bring them to their ship. Rabble walked with Nova back to the ship, just a step or two behind, keeping an eye on Ruckus, the entire time. Rabble rested his hand on Nova’s wrist, “Thank you, Nov’ika.” There was so much meaning laced into those three little words. Thank you for watching over him, thank you for saving him, thank you for just  _ being _ there.

After Mischief got Ruckus patched up and comfortable, he asked for Nova, who settled next to him, holding his hand. With Mischief and Rabble cuddled in a chair nearby, Nova couldn’t believe how lucky he was, surrounded by a family he never thought he would have. 


End file.
